


strangers to husbands: single people married for a week

by homoxavier



Category: One Direction (Band), Zayn Malik (Musician)
Genre: Fake Marriage, Famous Zayn, Implied Niall Horan/Harry Styles, M/M, Pining, YouTuber Liam, first time fic in this fandom, lilo: brotp, married for a week au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-28
Updated: 2016-09-28
Packaged: 2018-08-18 10:25:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8158828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/homoxavier/pseuds/homoxavier
Summary: Liam Payne or also known as BatsPayno is a rising Youtuber nowadays and Zayn Malik is a model/singer/Instagram famous or you name it, they are asked to do a 'Strangers To Husbands: Single People Married For A Week' project, because of the internet ships them. #ziamhasrisen How is their married life going to be like? A happy one or a bloody menace? Let's pray to high heaven. #fingerscrossed #husbandsziam





	

Liam stares at his reflection in the mirror for a good one minute without blinking his eyes, trying to find better look at his outfit. It has been hours since he stands in front of the mirror, hundreds of clothes he has tried, and are there still faults in those, it is as impalpable as muddled dreams.

Liam sighs in desperation, his body is tired, and so is his mind. "Don't you think I look like a frat boy or something?" he asks, trying to smoothen the imaginary wrinkles on his newly bought jeans.

"Nah, you look as fuckable and dreamy as Chris Evans in his ugly sweater. So fret not, young child," claims Louis in a monotonous voice.

Liam makes a face, looking at Louis' reflection in his big mirror. The said man is sitting Indian style on their sofa, looking so cosy as if he belongs there. On his lap sitting a jar of cookies—it was full this morning, which his mum brought him yesterday, and his left hand gripping a large carton of milk. His eyes are glued to the telly, his attention is clearly not on Liam but on Mr. Bean rerun. Has he told Louis only wearing his boxer and his mismatched socks? That lazy bitch.

"I am being serious, Louis!" Hisses Liam as he takes off his tee and starts looking around for his new Henley. He huffs in annoyance, as the Henley doesn't look great with his new jeans. God, why did he buy all those things if they were not going to look great together? "Christ sake," he curses under his breath, realising he sounds like typical teen girls. He is a grownarse man for god sake.

"Alright, tell Daddy, what troubles you, my son?" Louis asks in his faux dad voice, which always annoys Liam because he always feels like a small child if Louis talking in that voice.

This time, Liam doesn't make a remark that Louis isn't his dad because his mind is so restless about trying to find a good and a matching outfit for tomorrow. He has a big—a very big and important day, so he has to look good and decent. "Nothing looks right, Louis. Nothing! It has been hours, I can't find a single damn thing that will look good on me!" Liam gives a snappy response, throwing his clothes that shatter on the floor into his sofas. He doesn't why he is worked up about trying to look good, but then again, he is going to meet his future husband. Future husband.  _His_. God, it still tastes weird on his tongue. "I am tired."

"Why don't you try your usual style: tank top, faded ripped jeans, plaid shirt, and leather boots? It looks good on you, I mean you are you; look smashing," explains Louis gently. The man always so gentle around him when Liam is about to have a mental breaking down and gets insecure like this moment. He is thankful to have a Louis as his lifesaver.

 Liam shakes his head. "I tried it, but I looked like a fuck boy. I mean a good first impression is a must, Louis," voices Liam.

"Who are you going to impress that you nearly destroy our apartment? It looks like a WWW III just happened."

"Zayn Malik," he says in a duh voice, with a sassy eye roll. That's what you get when you live with the sass master himself.

"I know I told you, so? It's not like you are going to meet The Queen. It is just Zen Milk—" He ignores Liam's glare and  _'his name is Zayn Malik'_  "—the singer or the model or whatever he is."

Liam whines, "But he is going to be my husband, Lou."

"For a week, Liam." Was the immediate answer. "As he is going to be your husband, he has to accept you the way you are; you don't have to be someone else just to impress him. If he judges you, then he is a right twat." Here it is, Louis Tomlinson with his faux dad voice and sassy attitude. Yet, he makes a point.

"You are right, Lou," mutters Liam. Right as in he doesn't have to be someone else to have a good impression, and Zayn Malik possibly is not a massive twat, is he?

"That's my Lima Bean, chin up, son!" Cheers Louis as he begins to look for something in the pile of Liam's clothes. "Try these jeans, it will go with that Henley," suggest Louis or more like a demand as the man thrusts him his old black jeans.

Without hesitation, Liam tries it and looks at his reflection in the mirror. Black Henley and black jeans, it is simple, yet perfect. A big smile appears on his lips, he is looking great right now, well except his messy hair. Nonetheless, he looks great. "I think this is okay."

Louis beams at Liam as if Liam is the bright sun rises after a rainy day. But honestly, Louis Tomlinson is the sun himself, and Liam Payne is just a sunflower that follows his bright and warm light. (Sometimes, Louis is a moody hedgehog, don't tell the man that. It's a secret.)

Louis puffs his chest, looking so proud of himself. "It is more than okay, you look ravishingly fuckable, babe. I bet Zen would fuck you the moment he opens his eyes."

Liam widens his eyes and throws anything he can grasp, a magazine, at Louis. "LEWIS!" and the said man laughing on the floor like a mad man.

Liam is so trying to deny his face becomes hotter, pink tints dusting his cheeks.

 

...

 

All started when Liam Payne was bored to death. A lazy Monday with a glass of blueberry smoothie and Chinese takeout, weird combinations, he knew. That's why his day was boring as fuck. (It was not as if he's gonna admit that he missed Louis and their apartment felt empty without the man. He was so not gonna do.)

Liam lay on his sofa with his laptop carelessly sitting on his chest, as the man was busy checking on his Twitter and Instagram feeds. Giggling softly as he saw some fans tag him on their arts—fanarts. Those arts were bloody gorgeous, his fans were so talented; sometimes he would give them a shout out and thanked them.

There was a snapchat from Louis, but Liam was not going to open it, as the man hadn't replied his last message asking to buy him a new series of DC comic on the way home. He vaguely heard a  _'quit being dramatic, Liam'_  which suspiciously sounded like Louis Tomlinson.

"Don't care," grumbled Liam into the empty air.

He got yet another notification from Instagram; a fan tagged him. He checked it right away; it was a fanart of him as Batman, which quite impressive. What made his eyebrows go up in confusion was there another tag for a 'zayn', whom Liam perfectly knew who the man was—for weeks, he heard this man's new single blasting in every shop he went to. It was a good song, a very good song about  _fucking_. This Zayn guy must have loved his sex life that he wrote a song about it.

"Fucking and fighting on," he sang under his breath unconsciously.

Liam read the caption under the art said:  ** _I ship #lilo but I lowkey ship @liampayne & @zayn. I regret nothing #ziamhasrisen_**. Liam giggled reading some comments about they agreed about the idea of Liam and Zayn, yet Lilo (Liam and Louis' ship name) was their die-hard ship, was their parents. Another yet funniest comment was Lilo still be their parents and Zayn could be the 'another man'.

Shipping was a whole other bizarre yet adorable thing Liam had learnt about. He didn't mind about the shipping because it was how the fans expressed their creativities; some made arts, some made fanfictions (Liam had read some of them, mostly about parents Lilo and their cute babies. It was a cute and sweet story that almost has made Liam post a comment. One time he read a fanfiction about 'daddy kink', it was a good smut, yet he didn't like the idea of Louis as the 'daddy' in their fictional relationship. After he read the story, he ignored his best friend for a day without explanation).

Liam liked the post and decided to check Zayn's Instagram because he couldn't help but feel curious about the singer—why one of his fans shipped him with the guy. Zayn's Instagram was a typical Instagram famous post: selfies, their daily routines, such as. However, Zayn himself was a whole other thing; the man was an art. Jesus, how could a human being be this handsome, almost flawless like a Greek God? His scruff, his eyes, his lashes, his cheekbones, his hair, just look at his entire face. This Zayn guy was too perfect, it's blinding.

Liam realised he had been staring Zayn's latest selfie for a couple of minutes, before finding himself blushing for no reason. Well, it felt as if Zayn was staring, or rather judging, at him in his latest selfie. He stared yet again that selfie, then deciding he wanted to take one as well, but it would vaguely look like Zayn's, just for a tease.

He rose and fixed his hair, styling his hair into a quiff. He opened his camera app before trying to find the perfect angle, he rested his elbows on his thighs, then looked a bit to the left, trying to focus on his left profile, just like Zayn did on his latest one. He frowned and pouted a little, imitating Zayn was a hard work, yet he got the perfect selfie after many takes, then he posted the selfie with a caption:  _'what a lonely day, cuddle with me?'_  

It was not going to be a onetime thing because the very next day Zayn posted a selfie on his Twitter and a couple of days later Liam did too on his Instagram, imitating Zayn. The fans started to notice as they made comments about Ziam, which apparently was their ship name. A few days later Zayn followed him on his Instagram, Liam did so, and the internet had no chill at all for days. Instagram Flirting and Ziam officially had begun.

It lasted for four months and Liam decided to take a break from their Instagram Flirting thing and posted a selfie of him after going to the gym. Unfortunately, some fans were quite worried about his health, as he apparently looked too skinny, his full round cheeks were now sharp on high cheekbones.

Liam Payne was Liam Payne, the kid who was always insecure about his look, his body, his appearance. He felt down after reading the comments on his Instagram, which this was the first time those comments ate him down like that. Louis comforted him aftermath, letting him eat his precious cereals and making him glasses of smoothies (taste weird, but Liam appreciated his best friend's effort to cheer him up).

The very next day, Zayn Malik posted a selfie on his Instagram. A selfie that looked suspiciously like Liam's 'too skinny' selfie; sharp on his pretty cheekbones. Internet broke loose, their fans were freaking out, and # _ziamisreal_  was trending worldwide for the next two days.

(There were several of fanarts and fanfictions of Zayn and him rose on the internet, mostly on Tumblr—the darkest place. Louis had been having a laugh since then, reading some Ziam fanfiction out loud just to make Liam fluster.)

 

...

 

Since the fated day, the fans had been asking Liam about Zayn and Ziam. Honestly, he was overwhelmed by those things, he didn't know how to respond it, didn't know how to feel about it. Yes, it was nice to be able to flirt with a big star such as Zayn Malik, it's just the whole idea of him and Zayn didn't make sense at all. They never talked to each other, he only learnt the man a couple months ago, and surely the man noticed him after his fans pointed out about who Liam Payne was. So, he took a notice, that was all.

He didn't want to disappoint his fans and ignoring the whole thing wouldn't give him a rest. He decided to make a Q&A video with Louis, he had picked several questions about Ziam, and random things that related to him and Louis.

Liam laughed out loud after one of the fans asked Louis to take an ugly selfie then posted it on Instagram. Louis did everything he could to make himself ugly, yet the sass was still there as he told 'even though I am bald, have ugly eyebrows, and a weird moustache, I am the sexiest man in the whole universe'.

Louis kept his thick eyebrows and fake moustache, Liam tried so hard to stay calm because Louis looked so unattractively funny. "So the next question is for our Lima Bean," he took a deep breath as he looked at the camera, then a small paper in his hand, "Liam, heart emoji, what do you think about Zayn Malik? I ship, hashtag, Ziam so hard, triple question marks. I, heart emoji, you Liam, thousands of question marks. Voila!" He looked at the camera, then wiggling his ugly thick eyebrows as if he was going to say something, big something.

Liam rolled his eyes. Softly he took a deep breath and looked at the camera. "Zayn is a great singer, his songs are incredibly catchy. Currently, 'Drunk' is my jam." He flashed a smile.

Louis shot him a playful scowl. "What in the earth was that? I thought you're gonna say something about ziam. How disappointing!" Louis looked at the camera, "We want to hear about your relationship with Zen Milk, what is this? You two has been flirting for months, for god sake!" He exclaimed way too dramatic.

"Well, she asked about Zayn, so I answer her about Zayn, too." Liam made a face. "His name is Zayn Malik, you know."

Louis scoffed and said, "Look, who is defending his husband!" The man stopped talking then looked at their questions. "How about making this segment to Liam's special corner?" He looked at the camera with a mischievous glint twinkling in his blue eyes. Liam had a bad feeling about this. Before he could utter a word, Louis beat him with a question: "Will you date @zayn?"

"I don't know, I never meet the man." Was his answer and somehow Louis looked disappointed with his little pout. Whatever.

"Why did you guys flirting on Instagram? It's creative, but you could just ask for his number tho."

"I taught it was funny to imitate his selfie since he looked so cool, I mean you have seen the man, so why not copy him?" He gave a matter of fact answer. "As for his number, it would be awkward asking him tho—" He was interrupted him.

"—whomever has Zayn's number, please send us to our email. Liam would be over the moon since he has a crush on Zen!"

"I do not!" Declared Liam, looking so fluster with a blush starting to decorate his cheeks. He did not have a crush on a certain Zayn Malik.

Louis shook his head, looking so satisfied and proud of himself. "Daddy knows when his child is lying, Lima Bean." Liam was so sure this 'daddy' thing would explode in the comment section and thousands of gifs were going to born.

"Can we stop?" Plead Liam, trying to look as pitiful as he could manage, pouting his plump bottom lip, making his eyes misty and as big as he could. Louis could never resist his greatest weapon. Yet, today was not his luckiest day; Louis refused to look at him, which made him pout; a real one this time.

"Alright, this is the last question," said Louis in surrender.

Liam mentally jumped with happiness, his greatest weapon never failed to send Louis to sink into his knees.

"Lima Bean, what would you do if you meet Zayn in real life?" Louis looked at the camera then said, "Well thank you @ _liamlilteddy_  for a good question. Sending you virtual hugs, babe!" He got up and went to the tripod to hold it, sending a virtual hug as he said. "So Liam, tell us what you will do if you meet Zayn in real life?"

Liam kept silent for a moment, deciding on either telling the fans a real answer or a joke one. After minutes, he responded, "I will give him a kiss if I meet him in real life. Pinky swear." He held up his right pinky that Louis hooked with his own.

"You heard it, guys, and I, Louis Tomlinson, as the witness that Liam Payne promises to give Zayn Malik a kiss if they meet up someday."

"You say as if I am about to meet with him."

"You don't know about that for sure, love. Anything could happen."

Then their segment had ended, Louis went to the lounge to edit the video, as they had wanted to upload it today to Liam's channel.

(As he had expected, the comment section was blown up with Daddy Louis, someone knew Zayn's number (how would they know?) and Liam going to kiss Zayn. He refused to go to Tumblr, because he knew the fans were making about 'daddy kink' jokes yet again.)

 

...

 

Liam and Louis were both laying on the floor. Liam lay on his stomach watching videos on Vine, whilst Louis has his head on Liam's back playing Slither.io on Liam's mobile phone. It was a peaceful day until Louis squealed, laughter in between, but Liam ignored it, probably the older man had managed to reach a high score or something.

Louis hugged him from the back, more like an awkward hug, since Liam was laying on the floor and Louis sitting on his bum. "Oh, my god! You are growing up so fast! I have to give you with another man, my son! God, I am so happy for you, Lima Bean! I give you my blessing, Liam James Payne."

Liam tried to sit up and looked up at crying Louis, he knew these tears are fake, but he was beyond confused about what the man was blubbering about. "What the heck are you talking about, Louis?"

Louis looked him with sparkling eyes, which somewhat disturbing, to be honest. The older man hugged him again, so tightly this time. "You are going to marry Zen Milk, Liam!"

"WHAT!"

"YOU ARE GOING TO MARRY ZEN MILK, LIAM!" He squealed again. "Well, technically married for a week, but still he is going to be your husband."

"What the fuck is this bullshit?"

"No swearing, you man!" Hissed Louis.

Liam tried to hide his shame, "I mean, it's impossible me marries Zayn Malik. Who is in their right mind ever thinking about it?"

"Buzzfeed is." Liam frowned. "Well, Buzzfeed sent you an email to ask you to do their project called: "Strangers to Husbands: Single People Married for A Week", something like that. And... you got paired up with Zayn Malik. Fun facts, you both got the highest number of their chart and the internet ships ziam too hard. Congratulation." Explained Louis in one breath.

Liam kept quite trying to stomach every single word Louis had said. The whole thing didn't make sense to him. Liam and Zayn didn't make sense, Zayn was a big star witha million fans around the world, and here Liam was just a Youtuber with a 3.5 million fans, still smaller compared to Zayn. Zayn himself was a different level; he was bloody attractive, drop dead gorgeous. Liam, he was just a shy kid who loved making videos and sharing happiness.

This whole thing, about them being married, sounded like a cruel joke.

"What happens?"

He heard Louis ask him. Liam lifted his head and found Louis had a worried look paint on his face. "I happen," was his weak answer. Since Louis didn't respond him, Liam kept talking, "I mean, He is Zayn Malik and I am me, Liam Payne—"

"—who is noble, perfect, warm." Louis was so not having his nonsense, Liam couldn't help but smile. "Would you give it a chance?"

Liam shrugged. He really didn't know, it might happen once in a lifetime, but Liam was not sure.

"Well, Buzzfeed says they give you two days to think about this offer. So, think about it wisely, because your 'married life' is going to be published for the public eye."

"I am going to accept it if Zayn has, I guess," he said carelessly.

"Well, good. He has accepted it, Buzzfeed said."

Liam widened his eyes; he couldn't shut his big mouth. He sighed loudly, too tired to say anything. "Alright, I will think about it."

"That's my boy." Louis patted his cheek, and then showed him the email Buzzfeed had sent him. Indeed, they wanted him to be married to Zayn for a week, and the said man already had accepted the offer. It was quite surprising, really.

..

The next morning Liam came to Louis' room and told the man with a certain voice: "I am going to accept their offer."

Louis who was still half-asleep rose from his bed and laughed out loud. He smacked Liam's back not so gently, kept saying how proud he was of Liam, and that Liam had been single for a century, he needed to settle down soon.

With Louis' help, Liam sent an email telling he accepted the offer to Buzzfeed. Liam didn't know either be he going to regret it or not.

 

...

 

Liam checks his reflection in the mirror. His hair is styled in a quiff: check. His Henley looks fit in his body: check. His black tight jeans hug his legs perfectly: check. His boots go well with his jeans: check. His—

"God, can you stop? It has been an age since you checking yourself, Payno! It is boring me to death. You look smashing and—"

"—fuckable as always." Which it earns a smile goofy smile from Louis. Liam rolls his eyes fondly.

"C'mon, c'mon, lad. You don't want to be late on your wedding day, do you?" He says in his faux dad voice again, this time, Liam doesn't find it annoying, it is quite endearing because since this morning Louis looked so nervous and giddy, a happy smile drew on his thin lips. The man even woke up before Liam did which it was for the first time.

Liam sits in the passenger seat as Louis is already sitting on the driver seat. He decided that Louis was going to drive them to Buzzfeed; he didn't want to kill them in dumb ways because he was so nervous, so he let the man.

Liam stares down at his phone; Instagram is on display. He is on Zayn's account. A moment ago, he got a notification, apparently his soon-to-be husband posted a selfie: the man leaning on the glass table and showing his tattoos that decorating his left hand. Zayn Malik looks so gorgeous as always.

Liam grips his phone tighter, it's the only thing he has done since last night; looking at Zayn's photos, until his heart skipped a beat and his face became hotter, he closed the app and went to sleep. Yet, this time, he lets his heart skips uncontrollably in his chest, letting his blood run to his cheeks, colouring into a pretty deep red. He doesn't mind.

Liam presses his cold palm to his cheeks, trying to cool it down. He sighs softly; he is utterly nervous and can't think straight, it is nonsense.

A few minutes later, he doesn't realise they have arrived at Buzzfeed Office. Liam remains still in his seat that Louis literally has to pick him from it and make him stand to his feet. "I am not ready, yet," whisper Liam under his breath. He sounds pitiful even in his own ears.

"You are so," insists Louis and he takes Liam's hand into his own. Gripping tightly yet gently, trying to comfort and soothe Liam from his nervousness.

As they enter the building, the co-workers greet them politely; some of them even praise Liam or Louis for his good and funny videos. Zack, a senior editor, greets him and says to follow him into his room. Zack tells them to take a seat on the comfortable looking sofa in the room.

Liam mumbles a thank you as a female co-worker brings them coffees and cookies. Louis is staring at him, his eyes pleading something; pleading that he wants the cookies, Liam nods, and the man beams as the takes the first bite of his cookie. God, Louis is a kid sometimes.

Liam looks around, sweeping his eyes to every corner in the room. He notices Zayn Malik isn't in this room, yet. As if Zack reads his mind, the man tells: "He is late; he just got home from his studio this morning. Working on his second album, probably." Liam nods his head in silence.

The three of them begin to talk about how Liam noticed Zayn and decided to copy his selfies, their Instagram flirting, their ship. Their conversation goes around about it, some time Louis will drop a comment or two.

"...Liam has been blasting his album—"

"—Morning. Sorry, I'm late." Comes a thick accent interrupts their conversation, is it from Yorkshire? The voice belongs to a man. Liam glances up and sees a man standing at the doorway, an awkward smile on his lips, yet he looks so damn hot with his stupid beanie and a beige sweater. Is the man the definition of a 'super attractive man with his stupid sweater', like Louis always says?

"Oh, Zayn! Come on in!"

Liam watches the man walking into the room and sits beside Zack, the only empty space in the room. Liam reminds still, he keeps staring at the man, his brain doesn't work as it should be. Liam quickly looks away as the man's gaze meets him.

"Liam," Liam turns to Zack, "meet your husband, Zayn Malik."

Zayn Malik smiles at him. His eyes wrinkle a little.

Liam reminds mute in his seat.

 

...

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is it. Cliffhanger, I know :) I honestly have no idea what it is. It is all over the place. I feel like I am abusing Liam as the youngest child, and he is a bit childish, isn't he? But he is Lima Bean, I can't resist. 
> 
> (Honestly, I'm nervous publishing this story, scared it would turn out plain and boring. Well. My spelling and grammar are utter crap.)
> 
> So Liam finally meets Zayn, his soon-to-be husband. What would he do? Well, keep tagging #ziamhasrisen to find out soon.
> 
> Thank you and enjoy.


End file.
